Without you
by NatalieHere
Summary: Fred Weasly dies in the battle of Hogwart and George starts writting letters to him, talking about the Weasly family and his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where George Weasly sends Fred letters about his life after he left, it's currently one chapter long but I might update it. This is my first fanfiction in english, which is not my native language, so be kind enough to review and forgive me for my grammar mistakes. The dates are month-day-year**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K Rowling, I'm just using her characters for fun! This was written before Cursed Child was released, so it doesn't follow it. It follows another story I've written about Next Generation, which I haven't translated in English but I plan to do so.**

Fred,

Until yesterday you were here, with me. Now you're gone. Why Fred? Why? Please tell me it's a dream, tell me it's a prank, tell me it's not real. Tell me I'll wake up next morning and you will be next to me. We will eat breakfast together, we will play quidditch and then go to the W.W.W, and we won't have to go to your funeral. Please promise me that, Fred. Please.

Your Twin

Burrow, 05-14-1998

Fred,

It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a prank. It is the reality and it sucks. You're gone for twelve days and your funeral was ten days ago. Your funeral. Fred, what am I going to do? Why are all these happening? It's been ten days since your funeral and I haven't left our room, our room which is now only mine. I can't do the things I used to do if I'm without you. We were always Fred and George, nothing could separate us. You were born three minutes before me, so I always used to believe that I would die three minutes after you. It's been twelve whole days, twelve days without you. Why did this happen, Fred? Why?

I miss you.

George

Burrow, 06-02-1998

Dear Fred,

Dear. It sounds like a letter, doesn't it? I've decided to write to you. It's all I can do for you. You are not here with us and you deserve to know how our family is going. It also makes me think you're still here, with us. Today it's June 2nd. It's been one month since we defeated Voldy, so everyone is out celebrating. It's also been one month since you died. And that's why I can't celebrate at all. Ron, Harry and Ginny told me to go out with them however, and I'm thinking of joining them. Besides, I haven't left the house at all for a month. Maybe it's time for a change. Anyway, since this is a letter I should tell you the family's news. Dad got promoted in the Ministry. He's now at Magical Law Enforcement, same department as Percy. I hope they don't blow up the Ministry. Bill and Fleur are doing well, and so is Charlie. Harry and Ginny are together once again. They are great for each other. Ron is with Hermione. This might hurt you, I know how much you loved her. I guess all I can do for you is promise you I'll take care of her, I'll be sure that Ron is treating her like a princess. Our friends are also doing quite well. They are all thinking of the career they want to follow. Most of them want to play quidditch. Everyone is living their lives to the full except of us, Fred. Because your gone and I'm half without you. I love you so much, Fred, I miss you. Please come back, Fred, come back!

Yours,

George

Burrow, 12-25-1998

Dear Fred,

It's Christmas Day. It's my first Christmas without you. Everyone seems to be okay, they seem to have forgotten about the war. Well, they have not exactly forgotten it. They've just managed to go over it. I haven't. I haven't, because you're not here, you're not with me. I invented new things for the shop. They're all Christmas Day stuff. They're quite successful, but it's not what I want. All I want for Christmas is you. Wow, that reminds me of that Muggle song "All I want for Christmas is you". It's the fifth year in a row they play it and we've started getting sick of it. Anyway. I guess I should tell you how things are here. Well, they're quite like they used to be before the war. The family had a big reunion today and we ate a Christmas meal. Bill, Fleur, Charlie are all okay. Ron and Harry are training to become Aurors. I'm proud of our little brothers. Ginny is in her 7th year, and so is Hermione. Yeah, that's right, she could have stayed here but she decided to go back to school. In our seventh year all we wanted was leave. I bet she returned because Umbridge isn't there. In our seventh year she was. Remember the pranks we pulled on her? I do, I remember every single moment I spent with you. Little Teddy Lupin had his birthday a few weeks ago. Remus and Tonks must be very happy aboyt him, he's found the best adopted family, Andromeda Tonks and Harry. I bet you're with them all the time. You could have met Harry's dad. Did you know he's Prongs? Padfoot is Sirius Black, Moony is Remus Lupin and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, although he doesn't deserve to be called a Marauder. I was so surprised when Harry told me. Anyway. I miss you so much Fred I need you. You can't come back, I know, but I want it so much, I love you so much.

Missing you,

George

Burrow, 04-01-1999

Fred,

Today it's our birthday. A lot of relatives are coming to see me turn twenty one. I'll turn twenty one, but you will be forever twenty. I miss you Fred, I love you.

George

Burrow, 05-02-1999

Fred,

It's already been a year, a whole year without you. I miss you.

Yours,

George

Shell Cottage, 10-09-1999

Dear Fred,

You won't believe what has happened! Fleur is pregnant! Yes, that's right, there's a new generation of Weasly kids coming. Everyone is so happy! Mom is smiling more than she has smiled the last three years. Now we are all in Shell Cottage, congratulating them. Ron and Harry had to leave the Auror training to come. They are in their second year now. Even Charlie came from Rumania. Maybe I should tell you how the wizarding world is doing. Let's start from our friends and family. Ginny and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. They found work really fast. Ginny is playing quidditch for the Holleyhart Harpies. Hermione's also in Magical Law Enforcement. It's like a family business. Oliver, Katie and Alicia are playing quidditch too, they are in Puddlemore United. Lee is a journalist for the Daily Prophet. And then there's Angelina. Remember when you arranged us a date? She told me she knew it was me who danced with her in the Ball and guess what? We went on a date! Then we went on another date, then on another and now we're together! I'm so happy about this! As you can see we're all trying to go on and on. I'm trying too. I want to make it, Fred, I really want to. I still miss you, I'll miss you until it's the end of the world. I'm just trying to live. Wish me luck.

Yours,

George

Burrow, 06-16-2000

Dear Fred,

We are in the new millennium and there are many changes around. First of all, Bill and Fleur's baby was born in May 2nd. It is the anniversary of our victory in the battle, so we named her Victoire. She's a copy of Fleur, blonde, charming and cute. Anyway, I have more news! Angelina and I are going to live in our own flat. We are searching for a flat in wizarding London. I'm so excited for it! We plan to move before the end of the summer. Well, that's all. Wish you were here.

Yours,

George

London, 11-30-2001

Fred

I just can't believe it. I will become a father! Angelina is pregnant with a boy! You are the first person I got to tell. I always wanted you to be the first one to know, I would become a father. Fred, I'm so worried! What if I don't do well? What if I do something wrong? I need help! Maybe Bill could advise me. By the way, did I tell you? Fleur is pregnant with a girl once again. I'm so happy! My son will be the same age with her, they'll be best friends! Anyway, Angelina and I are planning to get married on February. We've told Lee to be our best man. Fred, I can't hide I'm sad about this. Lee is my best friend, but I wanted you, my brother, my other half to be my best man. I know that's impossible but… It's so unfair you're not here. We are all making families, there are so many babies to be born the next years and you're not here to witness it. I miss you Fred, I want you back. I love you.

Missing you,

George

London, 06-22-2002

Fred,

Today it was the best day of my life. My son was born. We'll name him Fred. Like you. I hadn't told Angelina about it, but the moment we were asked how we will name him I answered "Fred". She agreed. Of course she did, it's a very nice name, not as nice as George, but nice. Tomorrow he will go back home. I can't wait for it. I have a family, I'm so happy, Fred. In eleven years, Fred Weasly II will go to Hogwarts and continue our legacy. Hogwarts seems like it was a lifetime ago, but it's been only six years since we left, exactly six years. It was 06-22-1996 and this date went down on history as the day when the best prank took place! I hope Freddie can break our record. I hope he is like you.

I miss you,

George

London, 12-28-2004

Dear Fred,

It's been a while since I last wrote to you. And there has happened much stuff. First of all, there are so many babies! Dominique and Luis, Bill and Fleur's children were born on 2002 and 2003. Harry and Ginny got married one year ago and they have a son, James Sirius. Oliver and Katie are also married, since 2001. They have two children, Brandon and Alicia. Lee married Alicia and they have a daughter, Katharine. You might have noticed that Alicia and Katie named their daughters after one another. Best friends forever! Ron and Hermione are planning to get married too. Don't worry Fred, he takes care of her, he loves her. Are you ready for the news of the century? Percy finally found himself a girlfriend! I was sure he would stay alone forever. Of course, Ginny says she saw him kissing Penelope Clearwater at school but I don't believe it. Anyway, Percy's first official girlfriend is a girl named Audrey. They work together at the ministry and she's exactly like him!

Fred has grown up. He's two and a half years old and he's exactly like us. He looks like you and me and he's naughty like you and me. His best friend is Dominique and they've already started pulling pranks. I'm so proud! However, deep inside, I'm sad and worried. Nothing is the same without you. I wanted you to see my son growing up, I wanted you to have a son as well. I miss you so much Fred. Each time I look at Freddie, I miss you. I think that you're not here, that naming my son after you can't bring you back. You're not my son, you're my brother and I miss you, I need you back, but you'll never return. I'm worried, Fred. Freddie and Dominique are just like us, nobody could imagine them separated. What if…. What if something happened to them, what if they ended up like us? They would be destroyed, but I would be more than them, I would have lost everything. I'm afraid, Fred and all I have now is hope. But I'm afraid I'm running out of it. I miss you so much.

Forever yours,

George

09-06-2006

Fred,

Angelina is pregnant with our second child, a girl. We will name her Roxanne and Alicia will be her godmother. I'm so happy about it! This year was one more year full of babies. Harry and Ginny had their second child, Albus Severus. I know it's an awful name, but Ginny is the girl who named an owl Pigwidgeon-Pig! At least they can call the poor boy Al. Hermione and Ron had their first child as well, a girl named Rose. She's very beautifull. There were many more babies this year. Lee and Alicia had a boy, Lars and I heard Ferret Malfoy had a boy too. He named him Scorpius Hyperion! Scorpius Hyperion! Who names their children like that? They must hate him. At least, when Albus goes to school he won't have the worst name in the year. They could found the "People with Names that Suck" club or something.

Everyone is doing well here Fred, everyone except for me. A few years ago, I was optimistic, I thought I could continue my life. I can't, Fred, I can't, I keep thinking that you will never have a family, you will never meet our new family members. You won't ever see this new era where Weaslys are so many, and they're considered heroes, they're rich and popular and happy. You will never do anything at all again. Nor I can do anything at all. We are two halfs Fred, we can do nothing separated. It's too hard for me. As you saw, my first paragraph was pretty optimistic and cheerful. It was how others think I feel. This one, full of sadness, disappointment and anger is how I feel. I'm destroyed Fred. I'm not myself anymore. I just want you.

Your other half

London, 05-16-2007

My daughter, Roxanne was born today. However I'm not happy. I'm not happy, because you are not here.

Missing you so much

George

London, 05-02-2008

It's been ten whole years and I miss you more than ever. I don't have the courage to invent anything for the shop. I don't have the courage to play with my children. I don't care about what others say about me. They criticize me, they say I've given up my life. It's the truth, they can say anything they want. I don't care anymore. Freddie is in Shell Cottage every day. Roxanne has literally moved in Burrow with mom. I can see Angelina cry at nights. I don't care. I cry more than her. I'm destroyed. You are the only thing that is important to me. You're not here, why should I be?

George

Burrow, 12-26-2008

Dear Fred,

I didn't know. I hadn't even thought of it. I hadn't thought of it until Ginny told me last night when she found me crying on your bed in Burrow. And I'm sorry.

I'm sorry Fred. I only thought you were important to me. Now I know I'm important to you too. Ginny came in my room, saw me crying. All she said was "Fred wouldn't want this for you". I asked her what she meant. She told me. She told me that you love me too. She told me that you must be worried about me since you left. She told me you wanted me to continue my life, be who I was, a happy boy. She told me everyone was worried about me. She told me I should go on, I should love my family, I should run the shop. She told me that is all you want for me.

Now I can understand. I understand you suffer more than me. I know that you feel guilty, you feel that you ruined my life. You feel you shouldn't have left and you feel so alone, you don't have your family with you. I'm so sorry Fred. You suffered for ten long years, seeing me crying and you couldn't do a thing. I promise, Fred, I will be myself from now and on. I will always remember you, I will always miss you, but I'll live, I'll live for my wife, my children, my family. I'll live for you. I'll live for me.

I will always love you. I will always miss you.

I will live

George

London 03-11-2011

Dear Fred,

I made it. I made it, I managed to live, I managed to be normal. Yesterday I created a patronus for the first time since you died. I did it. I'm finally alive, alive and free.

I think I should inform you about our family news. Last decade was definitely the baby-decade. There are many more Weaslys around, Lily Luna, who is Harry and Ginny's daughter, Hugo, who is Hermione and Ron's son and there are also the daughters of Percy and Audrey. Yes, Percy and Audrey got married! Their daughters are one year apart and their names are Lucy and Molly. The baby-decade ended last year and now we're in the Hogwarts-decade. Teddy Lupin is now a second year and Victoire is starting Hogwarts in September. The children have grown up and we've grown old!

The Weaslys are now the most successful family in the ministry. Dad retired last year, but Percy is Head of Education Department, Hermione is Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Ron is Head of Auror Training and Harry is Head Auror. Crazy, isn't it? The shop is doing very well. I managed to open a second shop in Hogsmead, as we planned to do before the war. McGonagall says she won't let the children bring the products in the school, but I seriously doubt this. We sold out the last time the students visited Hogsmead! I might open a third shop in Ireland in a few years.

That's all. I miss you very much,

George

London, 09-01-2013

Fred,

Freddie started school today. He went in Gryffindor, with Dominique. I'm so proud! Gryffindor needed a few Weaslys, but Victoire went in Ravenclaw, and Teddy (well, he's more of an adopted Weasly) went in Hufflepuff. I bet Remus was like "NOOO" and Tonks was like "YEAHHH". I can't wait until Fred pulls pranks for the first time! He has brought with him every single product I've launched this year! I bet tomorrow McGonagall will write to me or something. I wish you could be here, with us, but you're not. I miss you.

Yours,

George

 **Author's Note: Remember when you arranged us a date is referring to an alternative of the story where Angelina went to the Yule Ball with Fred. According to it, George liked her but he was too shy to ask her out. Fred did and they switched during the Ball, so George danced with her that night.**

 **So, what do you think? I know I have made too many mistakes and I'm really sorry, English is not my native language. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. Should I write more letters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter where we see this story from Fred's point of view.**

The last thing Fred could remember was a green light. He knew what it meant the moment he saw it coming. It meant it was all over, there would be nothing more for him to see. He concentrated and made some last thoughts. He wished the Order won the battle, he wished his brother survived. He wished Hermione survived, he wished she was happy with his younger brother.

Then everything became black.

A few moments later, Fred was able to open his eyes. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could be a moment, a day, a month or a year. He wasn't even sure if time was something he could worry about again.

He wasn't even sure if he could worry again.

The first thing he saw was a bright white light. A few moments later it faded and Fred was able to see a few people approaching him. He was sure he had sown them before. He looked more carefully.

"Uncle Fabian? Uncle Gideon? Remus? Tonks? Sirius? Is it you?" Fred could say he wasn't very surprised to see them, since they were the closest people to him who had passed away. However, it was quite weird seeing people who had died twenty years ago.

Fabian Weasley was the first to speak.

"You're right Fred. It's us. You were very brave, my boy. Come here. You can join us"

Fred had still a few questions. "Where are we? Is this Heaven? It looks like… Hogwarts! Is Heaven Hogwarts?" Remus answered this time. "Yes Fred. This is Heaven. It's also Hogwarts." Sirius was the next one to speak. "Could you imagine a better place than Hogwarts to be Heaven? It was a paradise for all of us during our school years, it was the place that felt like home." Everyone nodded, including Fred.

Fred looked at a couple he hadn't seen before. The man was tall, and he was around his age. He had messy black hair and he wore glasses. He was exactly like Harry, except he had brown eyes. Fred looked at the woman next to him. She was also around his age. She had long, ginger hair and green eyes. They were the very same eyes Harry had.

"Are you James and Lily? Harry's parents?" he asked them. "We are." Lily told him.

"Now, Fred, would you like to come with us? There's a lot of things for you to see here and a war is going on down there as well" Gideon Weasley said. Fred had still one question though. "Where is George? Is he still alive? Is he okay? Has anything bad happened to him?" This was more than one question, but it was all about the same person. His brother.

"Yes, he's alive. Don't worry Fred, George is okay. He's still fighting. We can go and see him if you want." Tonks assured him. Then it was James Potter who spoke and gave Fred the most valuable advice Fred ever received. "Don't worry about him, Fred. He's still alive and he has the chance to live his life. It might be awkward, even disturbing, being without him at first, but I'm sure you'll soon get used to it. That's what we all did." Fred was sure James was right. He had died when he was only twenty one and he had left Harry behind. However, deep inside, Fred was sure it would be harder than it seemed. He couldn't remember many times when he and George were apart. Actually, he could only remember three cases: When they were pretending to be Harry in the battle of the seven Potters, when they were dating girls and when they were in detention. Hogwarts teachers had soon realized that if they put them together they would cause more trouble, so they separated them.

But now, all this belonged to the past.

Fred nodded and decided to let them give him a tour. "I'd like to see the place. It's my home, I suppose." All the people around him smiled and started showing him the place.

Fred witnessed the battle coming to an end. Okay, he didn't exactly witness it, as he was dead. However he wanted to see what would happen and he wasn't the only one. Harry seemed to have died, but they didn't see him wandering around, so they were sure it couldn't be true. They weren't surprised when he turned out to be alive, but they couldn't explain it. Fred decided to ask professor Dumbledore later. When they saw Voldemort dying by his own spell, Belllatrix being defeated by Molly and the battle ending with the Order's victory, they could do nothing but celebrate it. They weren't the only ones. Thousands of people around them were dancing and yelling and singing. Fred saw many familiar faces around. He was feeling calm and safe. Nevertheless, he could not help worrying about his family, especially about George. He was sure it would be too hard for him. He just didn't know how hard. He could only wait and see.

He was right. George was nothing like his old self. He was crying for days and nights and after the funeral (his funeral, Fred reminded himself) he didn't leave their room for two weeks. He expected that. He wanted George to live, George had the chance to live while he didn't. For a whole month, George didn't leave the house. On June the second, everyone was out celebrating while George was still crying. Ron persuaded him to go out with them, but it wasn't a very successful try. Everyone was dancing, singing and laughing and George was just sitting alone, thinking probably about him.

What hurt Fred the most was the fact that George was writing letters to him. He was writing about the family's news, but he made it clear how much he missed him. Fred was missing him too. At the same time he could do nothing but feel guilty. It was his fault that George was like that, alive, but dead inside. If he hadn't died they would be together, living their lives to the full during a period of peace. But he had died, he wasn't even able to keep himself alive. It was all his fault.

Of course, he was happy about the rest of the family. His young brother Ron and his "adopted brother" Harry were training to become Aurors. His sister, Ginny, was in her seventh year. And then there was Hermione.

Fred had always liked Hermione, since her very first year in Hogwarts. She was very clever and cute. She definitely deserved better than Ron was treating her in the first year. At least Harry had understood early her value. While they were in Hogwarts, he was always trying to get close to her. However, the super clever girl who was top of the class would never consider going out with him, the lazy prankster who barely managed to get three O.W.L.S. At least that's what he thought. Then, one day, he realized she was in love with someone else. Ron. He was so jealous, as his brother who didn't really care about her, had her, while he would never be able to make her see him in a romantic way. It was unfair, but he only wanted the best of her. As the years passed, Ron finally started caring and the two were a beautiful couple. Fred was proud.

In one of his letters, George mentioned Teddy Lupin. The poor boy would never be able to meet his parents, two fantastic people who had given up their lives for him and for the good of the wizarding world. At least he had a caring family; his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks and his godfather, Harry. Immediately, Fred decided he should talk to Remus. There were so many things he was worried abou and he was feeling alone. Maybe he should find someone else who miss their life.

Fred found Remus sitting near a quidditch pitch, watching his friends playing. He sat next to him.

"Hey Fred", Remus greeted him.

"Hi. How are things going?"

"As good as they can be for someone who's dead" Remus joked, but Fred noticed he was looking sad.

"Do you miss life? Your son?"

"I think. I'm finally able to be with my best friends, but I wanted to be there for my son. I miss him and so does Tonks. I'm afraid we can do nothing about it. We can just watch him grow up."

"He'll be fine. He's with Harry."

"Yes, I'm not worried. But I can see you are worried Fred. Is it about George?"

"Yes. We had never been apart. It's too hard for him, but it's also hard for me. He has lost interest for everything. I have never seen him like that."

"I'm sure he'll manage to go over it, sooner or later"

"He's writing to me. Letters. He's written six so far. He tells me about the family and all. He misses me so much, I can see that."

"Maybe he's coming to terms with what happened by writing."

"I hope so. He also told me it was you who created the Marauders Map"

"How do you know about it?"

"Come on! How could we know so much about the school? We found it in Flitch's office in our first year. It was very helpful. Then we gave it to Harry, when he was in his third year and we were in our fifth."

"And then I found it"

"Yes. So you're Moony?"

"I am. James is Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot. Peter Pettigrew was the fourth Marauder, Wormtail. He's not a Marauder anymore."

"I understand"

"Well, I think we should find a fourth person. It would be an honour if it was you"

"Me?"

"Nobody would be better than you. I'll talk to the others"

"Thanks. For everything"

~~~~~  
Remus turned up to be quite right. George soon became his old self. Fred was not very surprised when he learnt he was dating Angelina, but he definitely was when he learnt the big news. George would become a father. It happened very soon, only six years after they left Hogwarts and four years after the battle. Fred couldn't be more proud, especially when George named his son after him.

The rest of the family seemed to do pretty well. George was right, there were many babies. The best thing was the reputation the Weasleys had gained. They were the new high society, having replaced the old pureblood families. Ron and Harry were Aurors, Percy and his dad were in high positions in the ministry and Ginny was one of the best cheasers around. Fred knew she learnt how to fly using his broom, and he was very proud about it.

Fred was very happy about his siblings. They had all gotten married and had children. Harry and Ginny named their first son James Sirius. James I and Sirius I were more than proud that day. Their second son was named Albus Severus and Fred could do nothing but agree with George that it was a very bad name.

Ron married Hermione. Having witnessed almost every moment of their relationship, Fred was sure she would be happy with him and that was what made him happy as well. They had a daughter, Rose Nymphadora, the same year Albus Severus was born. Tonks pretended to be mad about it (Really, Nymhadora? It's such an awful name, why did they make this to her, they know how much I hate the name), but she was secretly very proud.

Everything seemed to be great, till George started being worried again. He was seeing Freddie II growing up and becoming best friends with his cousin, Dominique Weasly and he started missing Fred once more. He wanted him to have a family too and he mentioned in one of his letters that he was worried Freddie and Dominique would have the same fate as they had. His second child, Roxanne, was born, but George was nothing but happy.

Everything took a turn for the worst. George had given up everything; the shop, his wife, his children, his life. Everyone could see it, but George didn't care. All he wanted was to have Fred back, something everyone knew was impossible.

Fred was feeling so guilty about his brother's condition. If only he hadn't died. That's the only thing he could think about. But it would never be true. He was unable to do something for his brother and this hurt him the most. All he could do was see his brother suffer and suffer. He suffered even more.

His friends (James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Tonks were his friends now that he was the fourth Marauder) could see him suffer. They had all tried to talk to him, but Fred wouldn't listen to anyone. He spent hours and hours sitting in quiet corners, crying and thinking of what he could've done better. He wasn't able to think of a single thing and this made him feel even worse.

That was until Christmas 2008.

Lily always felt sorry for Fred and George. She had spent years in Heaven watching over Harry and she soon noticed Fred and George. The twins had perfect chemistry; they were doing everything together and it felt like nothing could ever tear them apart. She really liked them, since they reminded her of the Marauders. So, she was very upset when she saw Fred dying and George being left behind.

George took his time till he managed to overcome Fred's loss. Lily was very happy when he seemed to be over it and made a family. Now, six years later he had given up life once again. She knew she had to do something, but she was dead, so there wasn't anything she could do for George at all. Fred however was one of her best friends and she had to do something for him. She could see him suffer and not talk to anyone about it. She had tried to talk to him several times, but he wouldn't let her. Lily, of course didn't give up.

That night, she found him watching over his family. All of the Weasleys were having a Christmas dinner at the Burrow. Lily had once visited the place, as Fabian's and Gideon's guest in 1979, her last Christmas before going into hiding. She sat next to him.

"Are you alright Fred?" she asked him politely, despite her already knowing the answer.

"I think I am. Look at them. My family's happy and I am also happy for them. My siblings have lovely families. Even Percy is married. Even mum is smiling."

"Fred, I can see you're far from alright."

"I might be. One of them isn't and so am I"

"I know you miss George. You were perfect together. We used to watch you pulling pranks, joking… James always said he'd love to have lived during the same period with you. He said he believed you'd be great friends" Lily didn't know if that would help, but she had to try.

"I can say it's an honor. It would be an honor for George as well."

"Fred…"

"Look at him Lily. He's so depressed. I could never imagine him like that. He has a lovely family but he can't even care about them. He doesn't even have the courage to live. This is not the George I used to know. And do you know why? Because I died. I left him alone. He had never been alone before. It's my fault. He needed me, but I didn't even manage to stay alive."

"Please don't say that" Lily said in a quite angry voice.

"It's the truth."

"It isn't. You died so that he and his family and your family can be free. You gave up your life so that everyone can have a better life. It was a very brave thing, Fred. Many people wouldn't even consider doing that, but you did. I'm sure George is proud of you."

"Yeah, but even if that's true, I can do nothing for him. He will always be like that and I can't stand it."

"You're not the only one who's concerned about him, Fred. He has a wife, two children, two parents, many siblings and even more friends. They will help him"

"I'd be grateful if they did for him what you just did for me." Fred truly meant that. He gently hugged her.

"Thank you so much Lily"

Lily turned to be right. The very same night, Ginny talked to George. She told him to become who he used to be. She told him that she was sure Fred would like him to live his life. She was so right. George did understand. The next morning, he wrote Fred one more letter. He told Fred he was sorry for wasting his life, he told him he would try to become his old self. Fred started hoping again. He waited; he knew there was nothing else to do.

September the first 2009 was a very important day both for alive and dead. It was the day Teddy Lupin went to Hogwarts for his first year. Fred, James, Lily, Sirius and most importantly Remus and Tonks couldn't wait. They saw Harry and Andromeda taking him to the station and recalled memories from their first time at King's Cross. In the train, Teddy met two boys, Simon Davis and Liam Anderson. They spent the trip together, wondering about the house they would get in. Teddy wanted either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Remus and Tonks were making bets about the house he would get in, while pretending they were arguing (Of course he'll be Hufflepuff Remus! Dear Nymphadora, you know he'll be Gryffindor! DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!). Fred was almost sure he'd be Hufflepuff, but didn't say a thing. When the sorting hat sent him into Hufflepuff, he couldn't help laughing at Remus's surprised face. One of his friends, Simon, went with him, but the other one, Liam, went to Ravenclaw.

They soon decided they would witness every sorting ceremony from then and on, since they would all have at least one Weasly. So, over the next years, they saw Victoire and Luis getting sorted into Ravenclaw and Dominique, Freddie and James Sirius getting sorted into Gryffindor.

The best thing that had happened was that George managed to do as Ginny had told him. Three years after that day in Burrow, George managed to create a patronus once again. Fred was proud for his brother. He had finally accepted Fred would never return and he had become his old self. Fred took a breath and went to find his friends. It was September 1st once again and they wouldn't miss this year's sorting. Albus and Rose were ready to start Hogwarts and Fred was sure that nothing could possibly go wrong. All was well.

 **Please review, so that I know what you're thinking of this! I'm currently working on another story, which is in the same universe with this one, so I'll update this as soon as I publish the other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I haven't updated this for a while, I had too much homework and too little ideas but here I am. I hope you can forgive me for not updating this for more than two months. I am very sorry and I promise not to do this again! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters.**

"Hey Fred! Come here. You'll miss the sorting!"

It was Lily who was talking to him. It was the 1st of September 2017 and he and his friends would watch the sorting once again. He followed her.

"My grandson Albus is starting this year. It sounds weird right? I'm like twenty one and I have a grandson. Soon we'll lose track of our relatives. There will be too many of them."

"By then we'll get used to not caring about what is going on down there." Fred answered.

They soon found the rest of their friends and 'witnessed' the sorting ceremony.

"Brown Thomas!"

"This one looks Hufflepuff", said James Potter. "What do you think?"

"I agree" Sirius added and Remus nodded.

"Hufflepuff!" They were right.

"Creevy Colin!"

"Gryffindor!" said Fred, who remembered the day the other Colin Creevy started Hogwarts.

"Definitely!" the others agreed. And they were right; the sorting hat sent him there.

One of the next names was "Weasley Rose". As they expected she went to Gryffindor.

"Greenson Natasha!"

"I think this one looks Slytherin." Sirius said. His opinion over the House had slightly changed after all that time. He was proved right. The girl was soon sent into Slytherin.

"Villeneuve Evangeline!"

"I think she looks Ravenclaw" Lily said and Tonks agreed with her. However they were proved wrong and the girl was sent to Slytherin.

"Potter Albus!" was the next name.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this!" said James. "Of course he'll be Gryffindor." Everybody agreed but the hat didn't say anything for long time.

"What's going on?" Sirius wondered.

"It's probably a hatstall." Lily explained.

"Do you think he could get into Slytherin? He was worried about this for days." Remus pointed out.

"No way!" James answered. "He is my grandson, he can't be a Slytherin!"

"Guys, I know you're not going to take this seriously, but he'll get into Hufflepuff. I just know." Tonks told them.

"Seriously, Nymphadora? You use this word?" Sirius joked.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"What do you think, Fred?" Lily asked him. "Where is he going?"

"I'll go with Ravenclaw. Nobody said that, someone has to support Ravenclaw."

Some moments later the Hat announced: "Gryffindor!"

"I told you he'd get into Gryffindor!" James said and high-fived the other person in team Gryffindor, Sirius Black.

A few names later the sorting ceremony ended. It was certainly amusing and Fred couldn't wait for the next one. Roxanne would be in the next and he wanted to see his niece getting sorted. But now, there was a new year ahead and it was definitely going to be a good one. There were so many red-heads in Hogwarts, most of them in Gryffindor. Fred was happy for this. He was happy because he knew they had succeeded when they fought at the Battle for a better future. The better future was there and nothing could go wrong again. It was a happy era.

XXXXXXX

London, 09/24/2018

Dear Fred,

How are you doing up there? I hope well. Here everything is great. The Hogwarts Decade is going great. It feels like it hasn't been a day since Freddie started school, but it's been five years and this year Roxanne went to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. This was a bit of a surprise. Everyone thought she'd be a Gryffindor. But I don't mind. We have seen some great Hufflepuffs over the years, like Tonks or Cedric Diggory. And Houses are no longer as important as they used to be. Fred's girlfriend is a Ravenclaw (yes he's got a girlfriend, we're old, I know) and James' best friends are in Slytherin. The best thing for me is that children from all Houses buy our products. The W.W.W is doing really well. I opened a shop in Ireland as I planned and it was huge success. Angelina finally retired (thirty five is too old for Quidditch) and she's helping me now. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Anyway, I have to go. Oliver and Katie are coming over for dinner and I have to help Angelina clean the house. I'll write again soon. I miss you.

Forever yours,

George

XXXXXXXX

Angelina Johnson was looking at her husband who was writing a letter. It looked like he was writing to a relative or a friend, but she knew he wasn't. He was writing to his brother, Fred. This was a habit he got over than twenty years ago, when Fred had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Angelina was one of their best friends during school and she knew it would be very hard for him the moment she learned it. Most people couldn't even tell them apart, they were like one soul divided in two bodies. However she always could. Fred had a birthmark in his left arm while George didn't. And most importantly, when George walked past her she could feel her heart beat faster.

The first year after the Battle was very hard for him. They weren't together back then but she could see it. She could she him crying and when she got the chance to make him happy again she didn't miss it. Three years later they were married with a child. Angelina had assumed his depression would be over then. But she was mistaken.

Some years later, George started missing Fred again. It was like they were back to 1998. He was crying at nights, he had given up everything. She tried to talk to him, but she gained nothing. She even considered leaving him, but she knew she couldn't do it. She just loved him so much and she knew he needed her. Thankfully, Ginny spoke to him and he came back to his mind. Since then, everything had been perfect. Their two children were at Hogwarts and had some fantastic friends. They weren't at the same House and they were five years apart, but they still hanged out together. Fred loved pulling pranks, even though he was seventeen years old and Roxanne was very sociable and liked being friends with everyone. This made them a perfect match for siblings. In fact, in the Weasley family all siblings got along with each other very well and this was one of the reasons Angelina was glad for being part of it.

She stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to prepare the food. Oliver and Katie were coming over for dinner and she wanted everything to be perfect. She actually needed George to help her but she would never distract him while he was writing a letter. When he would be ready he would come.

XXXXXXXX

Hogwarts, 09/10/2018

Dear Uncle Fred,

It's Fred Weasley II, your nephew. I don't know if you're ever going to read this, but I'll write it anyway. I admire you very much. When you were young, you and my Dad pulled the best pranks together, I've heard so much about them. My friends and I are trying to continue your legacy. Next year I'll graduate and I'll go to work with Dad at the shop. It will be run by Fred and George once again. Don't worry. I'll take care of him and I'll try to have as cool ideas for pranks as you. You probably think that I'm fanboying(I don't know if you know this word, you lived before the internet had success in our world) over you or something, but I just want you to know I wish I could have met you. I wish I could have met the man that made my Dad happy.

Sicerely,

Fred Weasly II

 **It's a bit short but there's much going on here. Review if you liked it, thanks for reading my story! Once again I apologize for not updating this for such a long time!**


End file.
